Youngling's First Day
by Jedi Master Coles
Summary: Meet Rosin, a young Twi'lek who has been recognized by the Jedi as been strong in the force. On her birthday she is about to start training as a Padawan at the Jedi Temple, that day just isn't her lucky day..


Youngling's First Day

Jedi Master Coles

She watched the stone as it hovered in front of her face, she let it come up and touch her nose, then dropped it back to the earth in front of her. For as long as she could remember she had magic powers, she could make things float around, change people's thoughts or even predict the future. She had heard stories of witches before and always wondered if she was one, that was until she met that man with a sword of light, her hero.

The girl was from the Twi'lek species, her skin a beautiful emerald green which she had inherited from her mother, and beautiful long lekku that hung down to her lower back, her mother always told the young Twi'lek that she had her father's eyes, stunning blue eyes with long eyelashes. She missed him, her father had died during a Separatist attack a few months earlier on her home planet of Ryloth, her village had been left scarred, and she had seen things that no young girl should ever see, friends, family cut down by those stupid droids. But today, today was special. Today she got to leave this place forever, it was her seventh birthday, the day that some men were coming to pick her up and take her far away to a temple so she could learn to use her magic better, she couldn't wait.

"Rosin" a voice called suddenly, it was the girls mother, Nuuta

"Come in quickly, you haven't finished packing yet".

Rosin stood up and ran inside,

"I'm so excited mummy, I get to go to space today, and see the stars up close, they'll be really big"

"Yes they will", Nuuta smiled sadly,"and I'm going to miss you so much". Rosin smiled sadly back, then turned around and made her way upstairs.

Ever since the Separatist attack had ended and the Jedi had discovered the young girl, Nuuta had dreaded this day. The Jedi told her of the huge potential her daughter had, the force was unusually strong with her and they wanted to take her to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant so she could hone her skills with their help. Even though she didn't want Rosin taken away, she felt indebted to the Jedi as they had saved her home and daughter from the Droid Army, but we're unfortunately too late to save her husband. The Jedi had said that on Rosin's seventh birthday they would return for her, Nuuta would be alone, all alone without the daughter she loved.

Rosin returned from upstairs where she had finished packing and was carrying down her luggage, she stopped and stared at her mother and asked," Do you think I'll ever see you again mum?".

"What does your heart say" replied Nuuta with a frowning expression.

"Well my heart says yes. But my lekku says no, I think something bad's going to happen mummy", the girl said sadly.

"Don't be so silly, everything will be fine, we'll see each other again" with that statement she bent down to Rosin's level and gave her a hug and kissed her on her forehead. During the embrace the sound of engines could be heard, Rosin quickly ran to the window to look out, and saw a big grey ship making its way to a stop outside their home, suddenly a platform raised down and three men in white suits walked down. Clone Troopers, she recognized them last time they were here The men walked up to the door but before they could knock Rosin had swung it open,

"Hi, im packed and ready to go", The Twi'lek said excitedly.

And with a chuckle the man in the front took off his helmet, and then the other men in white suits did the same, they all had dark skin tones but each were identical looking apart from their haircuts.

"I'm commander Renton, of the Republic Clone army", the man in front said introducing himself, "and these are my men, Ang and Dart" he motioned toward the two men who both gave a friendly nod.

"Well if you're ready to go we can leave right now if you like", Renton told the young girl.

"Yes I'm ready, we get to go to space', Rosin clapped happily.

Rosin turned to her mother and hugged her tightly, "I love you mum",

"I love you too", her mother replied. Then Rosin let go picked up her bag of clothes and walked towards the door where Renton stood, she turned around waved goodbye to her mum,

"Bye mum",

"Bye my baby, may the force be with you", Nuuta said with a wave.

"Who's Force?", Rosin replied puzzled

"Don't worry off you go" Nuuta said with a laugh, and with that Rosin walked out the door and shut it. With her daughter gone Nuuta fell into a ball and started weeping.

The shuttle had just left the planets orbit, and was now making its way to a point where it could safely go into hyperspace. Rosin could not believe how beautiful the cosmos looked, it was everything she had ever hoped, she would not leave the trip disappointed.

"It's wonderful", she exclaimed,

"Yes" replied commander Renton, see all those stars, there's a lot of planets orbiting those stars, a lot of people who need the help of the Jedi, one day that will be you".

Rosin could hardly wait for the day that she would travel different planets and meet new people, her adventure seemed to just be beginning.

"Right commander, co-ordinates locked in at 0, 0, 0, we're about to make a jump into lightspeed" reported Dart

"Punch it boys, hold on to your seat girl"

Rosin watched through the cockpit as the ship slowed then suddenly it speed forward knocking her back, she watched as all the stars blurred into one and was suddenly transformed into a luminous blue light. She didn't feel as if they were traveling at all, it was one of the greatest feelings she had ever experienced.

"I'm going to do you proud dad", she whispered under her breathe.

Only a few moments had gone by and suddenly the stars were slowing down, and as if by magic a planet stood in front of them, the planet looked in shadow, but millions of lights shone from it in spectacular circles, it looked amazing.

"Clearance to land at Jedi Temple control, over", spoke Ang into a microphone

"Roger that zero six eight nine two, you have permission to land, make your descent now," replied a crackly voice through a speaker. And with that the shuttle entered the orbit of the planet, now the surface became closer for Rosin, she could make out so many pretty lights, thousands of speeders traveling in lines, big advertisements everywhere, one of which featured a Twi'lek doing what appeared to be dancing. It was so much to take in for the young girl, she had never seen anything like this on he humble world of Ryloth. As they got closer to the surface, one building stood out and it appeared the shuttle was heading towards that very structure A large spire stood in the middle of the building surrounded by four smaller spires, these spires alone easily dwarfed anything else the city had let alone the building they were perched on, it was enormous. And now they were landing there, a docking station on the west side of the building was where they were making there final descent, s-foils on either side of the shuttle folded to the sides of the craft, blocking any views Rosin had of the temple, a slight bump had indicated that they had landed, and with a hiss the ramp at the back of the ship had lowered allowing access out onto the deck. Rosin and Renton got up and started making their way down the ramp, Rosin could hear Ang in a conversation on the microphone behind her.

"Right then my young Jedi, allow me to take you into your new home, you must be excited", the commander asked of the Twi'lek. Rosin just smiled as they made their way towards the temple with Renton holding her hand.

Suddenly Ang's voice shouted from up the ramp" Commander come back, we've just got a transmission, were to go meet the general. Order sixty six has been initiated"

Without warning the commander let go of her hand and stared coldly at the young girl

"We'll be seeing you soon", with that Renton turned around and ran back into the shuttle, which then proceeded to take off.

A little scared Rosin stood on the landing platform alone, she looked around but could not see anyone, she decided to make her way towards the temple. She crossed a bridge that connected the platform to the building and looked down to the front of the temple where four large statues of cloaked figures holding the light swords stood, and underneath the statue she spotted a large mass of the clone soldiers, and the shuttle she had just arrived on was settling amongst them. A door of the temple at the end of the bridge suddenly opened, and a figure appeared running towards the Twi'lek. Her appearance seemed odd to Rosin, she appeared to have two lekkus like her, but they fell to the side of her face and we're striped blue and white, the rest of her skin was a striking pinkish red.

The woman got closer and spoke with a exasperated voice "Rosin Tun'ika I presume, I am Master Shaak Ti, we sent you a message, you were not to come".

"I'm sorry I don't think we got any message", replied Rosin,

"That's alright come inside quickly, you have appeared to come at a bad time", said the Jedi Master. They walked into the temple and Rosin admired the large archways and hig ceilings, this place was like a large artwork, magnificent to the last detail.

"Come with me this way", commanded Shakk Ti to the girl, and the young Twi'lek followed around twisting passageways to a group of other young children in a small circular room, these children all came in various sizes and species but Rosin was excited to be with people her own age, her two best friends were killed in a battle on Ryloth, a scene that still haunted her to this day. Amongst the group she saw another two Twi'leks, one blue and the other a red very similar to the Jedi master that stood beside her.

"Wait here with the other younglings, and don't move"

A boy with a peculiar horn on his head stepped towards Rosin,

"My names Jikin, my Midi-chlorian levels nine thousand, what's your"

Rosin was taken back by the question, "I'm Rosin, I'm from Ryloth", she stuttered "and arr, my midclonian level is a million", she lied

"Whoa, a million, no way, I heard Master Anakin Skywalker is only twenty five thousand and he's the most powerful Jedi there ever was".

Rosin did not care what a midaclonia'thingy was but the name Anakin struck a chord with her.

"Anakin, that's the Jedi who came and saved me", pronounced the Twi'lek, "His bearded friend told me my powers were amazing and that I should come her".

One of the other children spoke up, a human "You got saved by Master Skywalker! You are so lucky!"

"Yep he saved me and my mum from droids", she proudly stated, "he was too late to save my dad though" Rosin dropped her head, the past was coming back and she could feel tears in hers eyes forming. She mustn't cry though, in front of all these children she didn't know.

"So what do you guys do here", Rosin asked the group, changing the subject. The blue Twi'lek child spoke up this time, " this is where we live and learn to become Jedi, so one day like our masters we will travel the world helping others and help keep peace in the galaxy". Rosin liked the sound of peace in the galaxy, her whole life she had only known war. The Separatists had taken over her world and produced thousands of droids and enslaved her people, she couldn't wait to get older and powerful and take clones around the galaxy slicing up the robots, and this is where it would all begin for her.

All of a sudden two huge explosions were heard by the group, immediately followed by blaster fire, to Rosin this sounded like the war on Ryloth allover again, she was scared, she didn't understand what was happening, she had only just arrived, her first day on the path to become a Jedi. Most of the other younglings were now sitting on he floor curled up sobbing, two of them stood by the doorway, with their light swords in hand, "I didn't even get my light sword" remarked Rosin in a shaking voice.

"It called a lightsaber, it's our life", Jikin spoke up. Blaster fire was getting louder and sounding closer by the second.

"Is there anyway we can lock this door", shouted one of the younglings. The crying got louder, Rosin was transported back to that day, she stood beside her dad, they were about to make a run for it as Separatist droids were bearing down on their home. Rosins mother was at the back of the house opening the backdoor for them, but it was too late, the front door was kicked in and three droids had entered.

"Kill them", shouted one droid, "roger, roger" replied the other two and pointed there blasters at Rosins father, she watched speechless as they fired at him and killed him in cold blood right in front of her.

"NNoooooo" shouted the young Twi'lek, and with that the droids pointed blasters at her preparing to fire, and that's when with a flash of green light, the droids fell headless to the floor, and their stood her hero Anakin with his light sword.

An explosion suddenly shook the room bringing Rosin out of her memory, it sounded like it came right outside the door. Many of the children in the room had taken to hiding behind furniture around the room, the two standing up front with their lightsabers drawn were now creeping backwards away from the door, and as they did so the door shot upwards and there stood Anakin Skywalker flanked by two clone troopers.

The younglings all rushed forward from their hiding positions towards the Jedi, all except Rosin, she walked backwards, something wasn't right, she looked into Anakin's eyes, but they weren't the eyes she remembered.

"Master Anakin, are you here to save us sir", spoke one of the lightsaber wielding children.

An evil grin appeared on Skywalker's face, "Anakin Skywalker is dead, my name is Darth Vadar". And with that statement he pulled his lightsaber from his side and ignited it, a blue light came racing out forming the blade, and without a moment hesitation he swung recklessly at the younglings standing directly in front of them. Rosin could not believe her eyes, she saw the pain on the other children's faces and then they went blank, the screaming rang through her ears, It was all too much to take in. The small bodies all crumpled to the floor, flashes of the lightsaber lit up the room, it all seemed to be in slow motion. She then watched as Jikin lit up his saber and made a lash for Vadar, but he was no match for him and was struck down, this left Rosin as the only youngling in the room. Anakin moved towards her, bringing his arm holding the lightsaber up ready to bring it down into her, memories of her short life flashed before her, three figures that stuck out in her mind from these memories we're her Mother, Father….and Anakin. But the Anakin standing before her was not the Anakin she remembered so fondly.

"I love you mother", the girl said aloud. Darth Vadar bought a smile to his face as his arm came swinging down. This is it thought Rosin, this is how I die, I'll be with you shortly daddy. As Rosin felt the searing pain enter her she looked into Anakin's eyes, this wasn't Anakin, this definitely was not her hero.

End


End file.
